The present invention relates to transmission differential gears of the type currently used for driving the drive wheels of road vehicles, which comprises a cage or housing enclosing a pair of driven bevel sun gears or side gears and bevel planet pinions for driving said sun gears which are mounted for free rotation on at least one pin mounted in corresponding bores formed in the cage.
As a rule, the planet carrier shaft or shafts are held against rotation in the cage or housing by means of shouldered screws or spring pins.